1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools for end connector attachment generally and, more particularly, to a novel end connector attachment tool for compression-type coaxial cable connectors, which tool may combine in one tool body the functions of wire stripping and attachment of a solderless, compression-fit end connector for coaxial cable.
2. Background Art
Solder-type end connectors for coaxial cable are well known and typically comprise a two piece arrangement with which the cable is first stripped in two levels: one to expose the shielding braid and the other to expose the center conductor of the cable. One piece of the fitting is slipped over the stripped end and the braid soldered at one position and the center connector soldered at another position. The second piece of the fitting has a female thread for attachment to a male fitting. A substantial limitation of this type of connector is that the solder joints may not be properly made or may later deteriorate because of the environment in which the connector is used. A solderless, compression-fit end connector has been developed, the features of which will be described later. Heretofore, there has been no tool which can quickly and conveniently attached such an end connector to coaxial cable.
Another problem with the attachment of end connectors to coaxial cable is that a technician must use one tool for stripping the coaxial cable, then set that tool aside, and then pick up a different tool, or tools, for end connector attachment. The pliers-type stripping/crimping tools used with single conductor wire are unsuitable both for two-level stripping of coaxial cable and for attaching compression fittings.
Wire strippers are well known devices and one such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,302, issued Feb. 21, 1989, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the entire disclosure of which is hereby made a part hereof by reference, wherein there is disclosed a circular wire stripper having one or more fixed and/or rotatable circular cutting blades. Other types of wire strippers employ flat cutting blades or employ two opposed V-shaped cutting blades forming a diamond-shaped aperture.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a tool for the attachment of compression fittings to the ends of coaxial cable.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a tool that may also be used to provide two-level stripping of coaxial cable.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a tool which may be simply and economically manufactured.
Other objects of the invention, as well as particular features and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in or apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.